


Under the Yellow Umbrella

by seductivevenus



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivevenus/pseuds/seductivevenus
Summary: Maliksi was still holding up a bright, yellow umbrella over their heads. Alex was standing next to him. Both of them were looking intently at each other. They could be the only people left in the world and they wouldn't have noticed.  #TreseFanfiction #MaLex
Relationships: Maliksi/Alexandra Trese
Kudos: 3





	Under the Yellow Umbrella

Disclaimer: Written with respect towards the creators. Trese is owned by Budjette Tan and Kajo Baldissimo. No money is earned in writing for my ship, mmkay? #TreseFanfiction #MaLex

Maliksi Armanaz hated high school. He hated waking up early in the morning, attending flag ceremony and sitting through boring classes. He loathed quizzes, homework and group projects. He hated studying, period.

He knew that he didn't need to attend regular school because his family was wealthy and influential. He could live off his trust fund when he reached 21 and he didn't need math to compute his monthly income. The sheer amount of money in the bank was more than enough to sustain him through several lifetimes.

All he wanted when he grew up was to travel the world and live in relative ease and comfort. He was going to buy everything he wanted and eat wherever he wanted. 

He would leave their dreary provincial town in Batangas for a city that was both cosmopolitan and sophisticated like Tokyo or Paris. He would never come back.

Being sixteen sucked. He was not allowed to do anything yet. He couldn't smoke, drink or arrive home after curfew. His parents were very strict and they imposed all of their rules on his life. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything beyond school and some extracurricular activities to relieve the boredom of his life.

He sighed to himself. It was a regular Monday morning and he was stuck in school.  
It was a good thing that he had a seat inside the classroom that normally hid him from view. 

His favorite seat was the one at the back and it was closest to the window so he could observe the school yard below. He liked to watch the younger children playing before their classes started and the gossiping teachers who were on their way to their respective classes.

He rarely paid attention to his classes and didn't bother to excel in his schoolwork. His teachers were always frustrated with him. They often told him that he was smart and it was a shame that he didn't apply himself. His parents had given up in trying to push him to aim for a spot in the honor roll.

Maliksi's saving grace was his interest in sports. He was a part of the football team and basketball team but he preferred to focus on his favorite which is track and field. He was the star player of the track and field team because he was very fast.

At sixteen-years-old, he was tall, slim and well-built for his age with muscular legs. When he ran, he left his opponents far behind to eat dust. He'd won several inter-school track and field championships since his elementary school days.

With his looks and sports prowess combined, he'd also gained a lot of admirers from both sexes.

They waxed poetic on his aristocratic nose, his brown eyes that shone like polished kamagong and his chiseled jaw. They sighed after him when he passed them in the hallway. They sent him love letters on his locker. They tried their best to sit beside him in the cafeteria or in the library. His fans were everywhere.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

When he was younger, he thought that he needed the admiration and adulation from his classmates. He sincerely believed that he will enjoy every minute of their devotion. But just like everything in Maliksi's life, he ended up hating the attention. 

He wished that they didn't have silly crushes on him and they didn't stalk him so he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

Class hadn't started yet and he was already feeling irritated by the loving glances thrown at him. In his class alone, he had five people who had a crush on him. He didn't pay attention to them because he didn't want to encourage them.

How can I avoid them? Maliksi thought as he stared up at the blue sky through the window. I can't reject them because that's cold. I just wish they'd stop stalking me.

He perked up when an idea crossed his mind. Maybe I should get as girlfriend to throw them off track.

That was it! A girlfriend will solve his problem. She will be the solution to his boredom, the shield to fend of his admirers and the shining beacon of hope to redeem his high school life. He needed a girlfriend to get them off his case.

The noise inside the classroom died down when the teacher entered the classroom. A petite, dark-haired girl followed the teacher inside and stood proudly in front of the room. Their teacher rapped her fist into the blackboard to get their attention.

"Good morning class," Ms. Santos greeted them warmly. Maliksi was fond of their homeroom teacher who was always friendly and kind to them. "We've got a new student who will be joining us today."

The classroom clapped and cheered as they stared at the new girl curiously.

"Let me introduce Alexandra Trese who transferred to our school yesterday. Be kind and friendly towards her, okay?" their teacher said, smiling. The girl smiled at them shyly before looking down at her shoes.

Maliksi couldn't look away from her face. She had pretty features, dark brown eyes and lovely lips that caught his eye. He immediately sensed that something was special about her and he wanted to be the one to unravel her mysteries.

He had found the one that he wanted to be his girlfriend.

"There's a vacant seat near Mal at the back. Why don't you sit there?" Ms. Santos's voice interrupted his train of thought.

He couldn't believe his luck. It was too good. He thanked the old gods for their blessing today.

Alex nodded and made her way to the back of the room with her head bowed. Their classmates looked at her curiously and some of the girls started whispering to each other. 

When she reached the chair beside him, she tripped and then dropped her bag.

Maliksi was on his feet in a flash. He went to her side immediately, picked up her bag and then extended a hand to help her up. She studied his hand for a second before she reached for it. He helped her up and placed her bag on the table.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she sat down.

"You're welcome," he replied in a friendly tone. "It's nice to meet you."

They turned their attention back to their class. Neither of them noticed that their classmates had started whispering as they watched their first interaction. Their teacher remained blissfully oblivious as she started writing down sample sentences on the blackboard.

At the end of their morning classes, Maliksi had made up his mind to ask Alex to be his girlfriend. She was new, pretty and unaware of his growing reputation as a playboy.

He kind of hated being tagged as a playboy when he'd never had a girlfriend ever in his entire life but he was a teenage boy who shouldn't complain of his good fortune. A reputation was still better than having no reputation.

Having a girlfriend will change all of that. He will quash his admirer's hopes, stop the incorrect assumptions about him and be able to enjoy his high school life.

So he tore a page out of his notebook and wrote a note. When Ms. Santos faced the blackboard, he laid the note on top of Alex's open book. She raised an eyebrow at him before opening the note.

"Can we be friends?"

She shook her head furiously. Maliksi watched her crumple the note and it felt like his own heart was crushed. She did not look at him for the entire day.

Instead of feeling discouraged, he felt fired up and he never backed down from a challenge.

She will be mine, he thought confidently. She is worthy.

As days and weeks passed, Maliksi showed significant improvement in his schoolwork and sports activities.

His parents were pleased when they saw that he was finally applying himself and making a name for himself as a handsome, sporty and smart young man. They didn't know that he was eager to go to school to see his crush and he was also showing off to her.

Alexandra was smart and serious. She easily took the top spot from their best student because of her diligence and intelligence. The girls in the class didn't like her but they respected her. The boys in their class were awed by her presence and focus on her schoolwork.

School was Alex's number one priority so it will also become Maliksi's priority.

Alex was true to her word. She didn't want to become his friend although they were seated so close together. They had civil conversations and they talked to each other for group projects but she refused to build a closer connection to him.

It frustrated him but he kept himself in his check. She was like a wild animal in the forest. He had to earn her trust before he can be closer to her.

Maliksi simply observed and gathered as much information as he can without speaking to her. He was not the best scout in their family for nothing.

He knew that she was a part of the Filipino Mythology Club, she liked turon with langka, and she liked sitting in a particular spot under a mango tree in the school grounds. Alex liked to read during lunch in the classroom and she also spent a couple of hours in the library before going home.

As far as he knew, she always went home alone.

He also tried asking their teacher for more information while checking her papers for her. It bored him to death but it was the only way for him to have a nice, harmless chat. Ms. Santos didn't disappoint him.

She told him that Alex's family had just moved into the area, she had five brothers and her previous school sent excellent recommendations. Alex was a very good student. One of her older brothers was also one of the youngest professors in the University of the Philippines. Scholarship was in their blood like magic was in his.

So Maliksi began to read more books, watch indie movies and even read the newspaper. He began to bring books to school so he could read in his lunch break. She noticed his new hobby but she didn't say anything.

Other students also started to notice Maliksi and Alex reading together in the classroom.  
When he was busy with club activities, he found himself missing her. Alex never showed any indication that she was ready to become his friend. It only challenged him more to have her accept him into her life.

She didn't even need to be his girlfriend.

He wanted to be her friend.

Maliksi had finished club activities for that afternoon so he had already changed into a fresh shirt and shorts so he was ready to go home. He slung his bag over his shoulder and passed by the library as his after-school habit.

He knew that Alex was in the library with some of her friends from her club and he wanted to check on her.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Maliksi was glad that he brought a long umbrella today. It sounded like it was going to rain heavily tonight.

When he passed by the open door of the very empty library, he noticed that she was all alone. Her head was bowed and her small shoulders were shaking. He felt his cardiovascular organ clenching inside his chest.

Why did she insist on being alone all the time? Why didn't she want to be his friend? What was the burden that Alex insisted on carrying alone?

He knocked on the door lightly. She still had her back turned to him so she hurriedly wiped her eyes. He was smiling kindly at her when she slowly turned around. "Hey. It's going to rain really hard so you should go home."

"I don't want to go home yet," she replied quietly.

"Yes, I understand but you'll be stranded here. Do you have any umbrella?" Maliksi asked in a friendly tone.

She shook her head. "I don't have one."

"Do you want to share my umbrella? I can drop you off at your house first," he offered kindly. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just want to make sure you'll get home safe."

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Alex asked harshly. Her eyes were crinkled in anger and her fists were clenched. "I cannot have friends. You will get hurt. This is your last warning."

Maliksi shrugged at her statement. "I don't think that's true. You're just afraid to be close to someone who knows who you are and willing to accept you."

She didn't know what to say to that.

Lightning crackled in the sky and thunder boomed. The clouds looked very heavy and they could smell the incoming rain.

"We can talk about it at another time. We have to go home." Maliksi told her firmly. His senses were going on overdrive. 

Bad weather usually attracted bad spirits. He couldn't afford to be in an empty school with an innocent girl. He didn't want to fight murderous, lost spirits in front of Alex. "Get your bag and let's go."

Alex also looked alert and on edge. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

Maliksi was waiting for her at the doorway. They started walking down the empty corridors and hallways. Their hackles were raised and their senses were on overdrive. 

They can feel the hungry eyes of the ghosts and the other entities who lived in the school.  
He vowed to himself that he will protect Alex.

As soon as they reached the school gate, Maliksi opened his bright yellow umbrella. He stepped under the drizzling rain and motioned for her to join him under the umbrella.

Clutching her bag to her chest , she ran to his side.

They started walking together under the rain. Strong wind blew at them to bring raindrops into their faces and hair.

The storm raged overhead but they remained safe and dry under the protective shade of Maliksi's enchanted umbrella.

Alex felt the telltale tingle of magic at the back of her neck. He was holding up the umbrella and walking casually while whistling. It occurred to her that he was tall because she had to crane her neck to see his face. He sensed her gaze and smiled widely. "Like what you see?"

She didn't reply but her cheeks heated up. "Are you a Tikbalang or not?"

They walked at the same pace through grassy fields and muddy roads. The rain faded into the background like a pleasant hum. Neither of them spoke a word until they reached Alex's house. He only knew that it was her house because she stopped in front of it.

Maliksi looked closely at the old, sprawling mansion that occupied an entire block. It was constructed in the Spanish era and it was well-maintained. He'd passed through this house his entire life so he was quite surprised to know that someone actually lived there after it was vacant for a long, long time.

"Well, are you a Tikbalang?" Alex's voice was soft but it broke the silence.

He looked at her, slightly amused. "What gave it away? Was it my good looks or my equine vibe?"

She didn't smile at his attempt to joke. "I know one when I see one. I was taught that your kind was aggressive and mischievous. You snatch up women then discard them when you get bored. I was told not to trust one easily."

"Oh," he said, nonplussed. "I didn't know about that stereotype."

The heavy rain continued to fall around them. It was early evening already and the street lights were turned on.

Maliksi was still holding up a bright, yellow umbrella over their heads. Alex was standing next to him. Both of them were looking intently at each other. They could be the only people left in the world and they wouldn't have noticed.

It was a moment.

It was an eternity.

"Alex, is that you? Come inside with your friend!"

They both glanced at the doorway to see her father, Anton Trese, waving at them. Maliksi smiled pleasantly at him while Alex nodded.

"Shall I walk you to the door?" he asked in a low voice. She didn't miss the tenderness in his eyes or the longing in his voice. She pretended that it didn't prick her heart.

"No, we have protective wards. Thanks for walking me home." Alexandra's tone was brusque. She stepped out of the umbrella's protective shield and ran out into the heavy rain.

Her hair, uniform and bag was going to get wet but she didn't care as she pushed the gate to their house open. She didn't want him to see her smile or sense her change of heart.

"See you tomorrow!" Maliksi couldn't help but shout after her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday! No school!" Alex yelled back as she reached her house. She didn't see her father's amused grin or her new friend's tender gaze.

Maliksi nodded respectfully to her father and went on his way.

"I am hers now," he whispered to himself "and I hope that I will be worthy."


End file.
